The present invention provides a super-thin type file holder, particularly a film holder which is easy to pack, assemble and disassemble.
Conventionally a file holder is in the form of a box to hold documents, and it may be composed of a plurality of boxes if there are many documents to be held. Therefore, it does not only occupy a considerably large space on the table where it is placed, but it means a waste of space within such boxes, and such a file holder is not easy to pack, assemble, disassemble and move.
In view of such defects, years of experiences in making file holders have enabled the inventor to design a super-thin type file holder.
According to the present invention, the super-thin type file holder has the following features:
(1) The file holder can be split into several pieces of boards, thereby minimizing space to facilitate packing and transportation, and reducing freight.
(2) Only a few partitions have to be erected to complete assembly, and the number of erected partitions can be changed to meet individual requirement.
(3) The holder can be positioned in any direction and it eliminates the defect of the conventional file holder which has a fixed structure.
(4) Any partition can be moved to facilitate removal of documents.
(5) Positioning tabs are used for firmly fitting the partitions to the base.